The Three
by R.H.Agale
Summary: A story about three warriors.
1. Leaving Earth

Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
After Destiny  
  
Liz climbed out her window and breathed a sigh of relief. To be home, away from the desert, away from the Czechoslovakians, away from Tess, Isabel, Michael, and even Max. While the Czechs thought that Liz had walked away from Max and their relationship, she hadn't. It was something much bigger than that. She had walked away from it all. The good, the bad.everything. Liz had been put off when she had heard that Max was destined for Tess, but she was more confident than that. If Tess had been some skanky new girl after her boyfriend Liz would have flattened her in a second. Liz had walked away because, like Tess said, she was just a human. She could never help them; she would only be a burden. All Liz wanted was to help. While these thoughts clouded Liz's mind she didn't realize that there was a green glow beginning to form in the corner of her balcony. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. "Elizabeth?" a kind voice asked. Liz snapped her head around and was speechless to see Max and Isabel's real mother standing in a circle of light. "Yes dear it's me," she said with a sympathetic smile. Liz took her sleeve and wiped all of the tears, that had been sliding down her cheeks with ease. "Why? How?" Liz choked out. "Listen closely to me dear," Liz nodded to show that she was listening with rapt attention. "Today you heard a lot of things, some of those things I said were true, some of it is just something I needed to tell the Royal Four, so that they would leave you three humans alone," Max's mother held out her hand to stop Liz from objecting, "The Reason that I need the Royal Four to leave Maria, Alex, and yourself alone is because the war that is going on, on my planet is lacking leaders. I know that the three of you are human, but so are we. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess are just advanced humans. Aliens aren't green and slimy or anything stupid like that." The woman stopped for a short while to let Elizabeth process everything she had already told her before she continued. "This is what I want to do, I want to take Maria, Alex, and yourself to lead the three greatest armies the world has ever seen. You will be trained, educated, even programmed to do things you absolutely never thought possible. The question is, are you willing to leave your entire life behind for this?" she sighed as she finished laying this burden on Elizabeth's shoulders. Liz knew she would ask for time to think about this, but she didn't want to talk herself out of doing something she knew she was dying to do. "Yes," Liz said clearly. The woman embraced Liz as though she were her own daughter. "Zan always had such amazing taste in women, I see that Max is no different. We leave now. Rule number one is don't ask questions. I will take care of everything. Liz again nodded her understanding, but she wished she had asked this woman's name before she had told her that asking questions was forbidden. Liz packed nothing, left no notes, told no one what was happening. She only did one thing before she left, which was burn the waitress uniform with the bullet hold in it, burn the order pad with her blood on it, and lastly burn her journal. Walking out of the Crashdown doors felt unlike any other time she had ever exited those doors because she didn't know when she was coming back, or even if she was coming back. When she got inside the spaceship, on the top of the pod chamber, Liz was only slightly surprised to see her two best friends, Maria and Alex, strapped into chairs for take-off. They were not afraid as the spaceship began hovering over the cliffs, or when the spaceship was rocketed at lightspeed out of the Earth's atmosphere. They only kept one thing in their minds, and that was that they were helping their friends. The three of them were only 17 at the time. 


	2. 4 Years Later

Part 2  
  
4 years later  
  
Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess walked through the golden gates of the planet of Syprus. "This way your majesties," the gateman said. The four followed the man in silence. The area was considerably quieter than usual, but they didn't know that. They were at the mere age of 21 and were not very perceptive for a royal family. They had been living with a lesser civilization for their entire lives. "Enter," said a voice that Max and Isabel both vaguely remembered. The four did as they were told and followed Max and Isabel's mother through chambers and corridors. They ended in an extremely high ceiling room that was the size of a large lake. "Sit," said the kind motherly voice. The four sat in high-backed gold chairs that appeared out of the air. "There is plenty to discuss," she said. "First of all my name is Josilyn and I am your real mother," she told Max and Isabel. "Welcome to Syprus, it is a beautiful planet and part of our alliance. I am staying here, along with other royal families in the alliance, for safety reasons. This is not your home planet, so while you stay here you must realize that you are guests." "When will we see our home planet?" Michael asked curiously. "Our planet has been war grounds for at least 15 years. It is probably ruined for actual living. I have three armies that have not failed me and have proved to be the most useful weapons we have against the Jefuds. To be honest, you are not ready for battle, so you will not see our planet until you are ready for war," Josilyn said earnestly. "When will we train?" Michael asked. "You will start tomorrow," Josilyn answered. "And when will we be finished training?" Isabel asked. "When you are ready," Josilyn answered. "We are ready now," Michael told her in his second-in-command voice. "We want to help now," Max followed up. "They would kill you in seconds, you are not capable of helping," Josilyn answered calmly. "We're the Royal Four, we have a right to defend our planet. What do you mean we would be killed?" Tess remarked hotly. "I mean you'd be killed . . . as in dead," Josilyn said in a steely irritated voice. Eli and Sparks never gave me any of this cit. "You don't know what a war is," Josilyn continued, "Here it is so massive that it can't even be compared to the wars on Earth. You haven't even met an actual warrior, you don't understand their power or wisdom." "Then show us one. Bring your best warriors here so they can show us what they can do," Michael said irrationally. Josilyn shook her head as if Michael had just made a stupid remark and she was sad that he didn't understand. "When the three aren't fighting and commanding their armies they are resting, recovering from their wounds, or healing their soldiers," Josilyn answered Michael truthfully. "The three?" Tess butted in. " You only have three good warriors?" Tess asked stupidly. ~ She must be the dumb one of the bunch~ "I told you about the three armies that are on our planet fighting the Jefuds. Each army has a leader. They are the best warriors and leaders to live. They have been elected the Royal Trio of Dex, one of the most peaceful and beautiful planets in the V-Constellation. Michael said bring the best, I could bring no other warrior in this entire space and say they were better than the three." "They were elected royal?" Isabel asked curious. "Yes. They did not descend from a royal family like almost all royals. They were actually born on Earth and brought to Wincon for their training. Because of their power and wisdom the people of Dex elected them to be their Royal family. The three will take their place on the thrones of Dex once this war is over," Josilyn told them proudly. "Have you met them?" Max asked. Josilyn looked shocked by the question. "Of course I've met them. I was the one who took them from Earth to Wincom to train them," Josilyn told Max proudly. "We could go to them," Michael spoke directly to Josilyn as though they had never stopped their conversation. "Too dangerous," Josilyn answered briskly. Michael noticed that she looked uncomfortable. Suddenly he had a thought occur to him and he jumped to conclusions like usual. "Why don't you want us to meet the three?" Michael accused. Josilyn's eyes locked with Michael's for a moment before Max came to her rescue. "Michael that is enough. Stop jumping to conclusions," Max yelled in Michael's face. "No it's all right. Patience is important, but following your instincts is more important," Josilyn answered. "Michael follows his instincts and Max has a great deal of patience. That's why Michael is the second-in-command and protects the rest of the royal family, and that's why Max is the King of Antar," Josilyn explained. "The truth is, it's not that I don't want you to meet the three, it's that they don't want to meet you," Josilyn told Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess. This statement was followed with silence. Finally Max stepped up, as the leader he was, and said, "What did you say?" "I said they don't want to meet you. At least not until you've been trained. It's no loss. It's actually much better this way. Train and when you've finished you can meet them," Josilyn sympathized. "How long did it take them to train?" Isabel asked. "One of them finished within a year. She refused to go into war without the other two. So while they finished training, which took another year, she left Wincom and went to Alijah where she learned telepathy and telekinesis," Josilyn informed them. "So the three are women?" Isabel asked liking the idea. "Two of them are women, the other is a young man," Josilyn answered. "How old are they?" Max asked curiously. "They are your age, except for the young woman who went to Alijah for a year. She is physically a year younger because Alijah has a frozen time, which basically means that you don't age while you are there. So she is only twenty, but the other two are twenty-one," Josilyn answered Max's question. "Why don't they want to meet us? I mean we are the royal four of the planet they are defending!" Tess screamed in injustice. A somber expression passed Josilyn's face. "You are both correct and mistaken Tess. You are the old royal four, but did you really think we could live without rulers? There is a current royal four of Antar. You are the real descendants of the royal line in Antar, but even if you are trained, the throne will never be fully yours," Josilyn explained regretfully. "Why did you even bring us back then?" Max asked incredulously. "Because this is your home! Even if you don't rule Antar, we still wanted you to come home," Josilyn explained shakily. "If we aren't training to be the royal four, what do you want us to train for?" Tess asked. "I was going to train you for war, so that you could help your planet. Maybe if you were successful warriors you might be elected the royal four of another planet like the three were," Josilyn said earnestly. "Or we could just be the royal family of Dex instead of the three. I mean, we really are part of a royal family, and like you said they came from Earth, so they are just humans," Tess explained happily. Josilyn suddenly became overly angry at Tess, but she held her tongue, and instead said," Tess I don't know exactly what Nacedo taught you, but that man is despised around here. The way he treats humans is disgusting and that makes him the lowest life form that ever existed. Now if you would like to join him down there I suggest you keep insulting lesser civilizations," Josilyn said clearly, but passionately. With that Josilyn started to walk away, but she turned around after a few steps and said, "You better rest, tomorrow will be exhausting for all of you." (pause) "And Tess, just so you are not confused, the three could tear you apart in seconds, so to treat them like they are inferior seems kind of stupid, doesn't it?" Silence ensues. 


	3. This War Could Be Over Tomorrow

Part 3  
  
Eli sighed in frustration. It had been too long since she had last let her emotions show. But now that she was reunited with her two best friends she felt like she could tell them how she really felt about this war.  
  
Eli and Sparks, her best friend and also known as Maria, kissed cheeks as they gave one another a large hug. Andre, also known as Alex, hugged both Eli and Sparks.  
  
"How have my girls been doing?" Andre asked, initiating a long conversation to come.  
  
"Tired, my squadron pulled back about five minutes early from their posts. They didn't think I'd mind, I did. I made them stay five hours later, and lucky I did too because the messenger came around the corner. If I hadn't been there they would have killed him, because he didn't have his clearance number. But I could read his mind and I knew that he was one of Eli's messengers," Sparks answered.  
  
"Well he's fired," Eli said coolly.  
  
"No need, I've been experimenting with spells lately and I've created one so that you can bond information to your mind, or in this case your soldiers minds. I'll show it to you tomorrow so that you can put it on all of your messengers so that they will never forget their clearance numbers," Sparks told Eli.  
  
"All right," Eli answered.  
  
"How are you Andre?" Sparks asked.  
  
He shrugged, "You know, the same."  
  
"We better get to business," Eli said after the formalities had commenced.  
  
"I agree. My method of mind control have been effective in lessening their numbers, but it's over time. It takes me at least a week to actually kill 100 men, and it's a slow death for them. There's no pain involved, they all just go crazy and die. I would rather have regular combat, but know that there will be more casualties for my men," Andre explained.  
  
"How do your men feel about this?" Eli asked.  
  
Andre looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes for a while. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well they're not doing the mind control, are they," Eli asked.  
  
"Most of them aren't that advanced, but a few help me," Andre answered.  
  
"So the ones that aren't helping, what do they do?" Eli questioned.  
  
"Nothing really. I mean they exercise and stay in shape, but they aren't really helping," Andre told her.  
  
"I think that you should let those men that aren't helping you mind warp engage in actual combat. Their numbers would definitely decrease faster," Eli told him.  
  
"I'll do that," Andre told Eli. "So how's your method going Sparks?"  
  
"Beautifully actually. My soldiers go out and fight and I go along, invisible and under a protection spell, and heal them when they're wounded," Sparks told Eli and Andre happily.  
  
"How about you Eli?" Andre asked.  
  
"I've completely wiped them out," Eli stated.  
  
Both Sparks and Andre had shocked looks pass their faces.  
  
"What?" Andre asked.  
  
"How? Sparks followed up.  
  
"I have made something that could end the war tomorrow. That's why I wanted to come here tonight. To ask if we should use what I've made, " Eli told them.  
  
"Of course we should use it, " Sparks said like Eli was crazy to think otherwise.  
  
"What have you made?" Andre asked curiously. "I've made a deadly virus. It was extremely hard to create just the way I wanted. I had to make it incredibly contagious so that it could spread. But I also had to make the virus sort-of self-destruct after it had killed the organism it infested, that way it would no longer be a threat. They were all dead within hours of being infected," Eli told them.  
  
"Why wouldn't we want to use it?" Andre asked.  
  
"Because to get them all infected I had to first infect one of my own soldiers and have him walk into the enemy camps," Eli answered solemnly.  
  
"You killed him," Spark stated.  
  
"It was a suicide mission, he sacrificed himself," Eli corrected her.  
  
"You should have found a different way," Sparks argued.  
  
"I understand that you're upset, but Adam gave his life, just like all of the men who have died in combat," Eli paused, " Except Adam took almost two billion of our enemies with him. He is a hero, and I don't want anybody mistaking him for anything else," Eli said.  
  
Sparks bowed her head and nodded. 


End file.
